<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere in It's You and I by Writerwithagoal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251742">Somewhere in It's You and I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal'>Writerwithagoal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, ISOBEL IS A GOOD FUCKING SIBLING, M/M, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Michael doesn't fuck over two of the most important humans to him, POV Third Person, WHERE THE ALIEN SIBLINGS TAKE CARE OF THEIR OWN, past references to child abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael protects everyone, he makes sure everyone is safe. So what happens when everything that's been slowly crushing him overwhelms him?</p><p>I promise that this has a happy ending! Isobel in her fierce guardian angel glory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isabel Evans &amp; Max Evans &amp; Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somewhere in It's You and I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from You &amp; I by Kyle Lionheart.</p><p>More notes at the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael woke up startled at the scream that had ripped through the night air. Looking around the room for the danger, he realized that Alex was tossing and turning in the bed, sweat beading on his forehead. Hair sticking to his head in slick strands, whimpers breaking through his sleep. Extricating himself from the bed, Michael went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and a granola bar before padding gently back to Alex’s bedroom. Alex had stilled and was no longer shaking though tears still snaked tracts down his cheeks. Setting the granola bar and water bottle on his bedside table Michael walked around to his side of the bed to get back under the cover.</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping his arms around Alex and pulling him into his chest he pressed kisses to Alex’s head smoothing his hair and whispering words of comfort to Alex as he drifted himself off to sleep. This had become a nightly occurrence since that first tour of duty. Alex would have a night terror and then calm down never waking himself up from the terror. Michael had quickly realized that waking him up wasn’t worth the bruises from the punch or kicks that Alex would throw in the panic of being ripped from the nightmare. So, he just got him a granola bar and bottle of water and held him close to him.</p><p> </p><p>They never talked about it. Ten years into this not relationship and Alex never confided to Michael about what terrors lurked in his dreams. Waking up slowly, Alex pulling away from whatever comfort his unconscious body drew from Michael. It hurt being good enough for a bed fellow, but not for dates to the Crashdown or the Wild Pony. Still Michael wasn’t strong enough to deny Alex a good night sleep. He couldn’t bear being the reason that Alex would walk into Pod Squad meetings face filled with dark circles and a haunted look to his eyes</p><p> </p><p>As Michael laid in the bed holding Alex in his arms almost a year to the day after that night waiting for sleep to retake him, he thought back to that first night they’d resumed sleeping in the same bed. First time he’d seen that look on Alex in a decade was two months after the fight the day after Caufield, Maria, Noah, and Max dying. He had arrived that night in sweats, ignoring Alex’s splutters of argument as Michael laid down in his sweatpants over the blankets on Alex’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>“You can fool everyone else Manes, but you can’t fool me. You aren’t sleeping,” Michael had said shrugging as he watched Alex maneuver with his crutches following him into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re dating Maria. You can’t be here – we can’t do this,” Alex hissed, glaring at Michael who raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not. I slept with her twice and told her that I was bisexual after Caufield. Which spurned this whole conversation about sexuality and not everything being black and white,” Michael replied, tugging his Sanders Autoshop shirt off before settling down on the blankets. “Get into bed, from the look in your eyes you haven’t had a proper night’s sleep in the last two months.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you aren’t dating because you came out as bisexual?” Alex asked, moving closer exhaustion clear as day on his face. Sitting on his side of the bed he slid under the covers and looked at Michael his back resting on the headboard. “Or because of me?”</p><p> </p><p>“We aren’t dating because I’m not in the habit of 100% fucking over people I care about if I can help it and her friendship with you is a cornerstone of both your lives. Dating her to try and hide from my self-hatred just isn’t fair to anyone. So, I’m here to make sure you sleep through the night.” Michael said, staring at Alex his eyes earnest and that country drawl coming through. “If you’ll have me?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded slowly reaching out and pulling Michael into his arms hugging him tight before pulling away laughing lightly. “Only if you stay on top of the covers though I know how you are with those hands.”</p><p> </p><p>Since that night they’d alternated between the airstream and the cabin, though more often then not it had been the cabin, it was just more equipped to handle Alex’s PT and stretches than the airstream. As sleep grew closer and the memory faded, he snuggled closer to Alex. Michael clutched him in the dark, whispering words of love and acceptance to the unconscious man as though he had the power to erase two decades of trauma and hate from his brain just by telling him how much he was loved.</p><p> </p><p>Michael woke up to an empty bed, and floated his phone from his jean’s pocket to his hand rubbing his eyes as he chased the last remnant of sleep from his brain. It was just after seven in the morning which meant that Alex had been at work for an hour. He hadtext notifications one from Alex and the rest from Isobel.</p><p> </p><p>            <em>Isobel to Michael: Hey I’m here. </em></p><p>
  <em>            Isobel to Michael: Wait where is your truck??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Isobel to Michael: Where are you? The airstream is empty and I’m waiting for you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael to Isobel: What do you mean you’re at the airstream?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Isobel to Michael: You told me I could come over and you’d share the information about our moms with me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael to Isobel: Uh right sorry my b</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Isobel to Michael: Michael where are you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael to Isobel: I went home with a tourist last night I’ll be there in twenty minutes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Scowling Michael leapt from the bed grabbing his jeans and shift from the ground and pulling everything on as he focused on making up the bed with his powers. Once the bed was made and he was dressed in yesterdays clothes he took off through the cabin relocking it with his mind, after he grabbed his boots and slammed the door behind him. Turning the key, he sped down the dirt road towards the highway back into town. Glancing at his phone he checked the text from Alex.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Alex to Michael: Sorry I didn’t wake you, thanks for the water bottle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael to Alex: Sorry you had a nightmare. I’ll see you later?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex to Michael: Can’t got a date tonight, thanks though. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pulling into the junkyard he used his powers to brake and turn off the truck as he was jumping out to walk towards Isobel. His sister was sitting on the steps of the airstream an eyebrow raised.</p><p> </p><p>“You leave them wanting more?” she asked, standing to allow him to move the caravan off the hatch.</p><p> </p><p>“Always you know me,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows as he moved the trailer with an afterthought.</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly since you left your favorite hat at their hotel room,” Iz sniped, laughing when Michael went to grab the black hat that he wore often. Grimacing he shook his head realizing that he’d left the hat back at Alex probably on the hook where he’d taken to hanging it at night.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we didn’t get through everything we wanted too, I left it there to have a reason to go back later,” He lied, rolling his shoulders and starting down the steps that he’d put in so Alex could get in easier.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ever going just admit to me who you’ve been spending your nights with? I know it wasn’t a tourist so it’s rude that you insult my intelligence so.” Isobel spoke, as she wondered in behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, because it is none of your business,” Michael hissed, glaring at his intuitive and mind invading sister. Glaring at her he pulled the hatch closed over their heads and flipped the switch for the lights with his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I guess at least?” she teased, sitting at the main table in the center of the large room.</p><p> </p><p>“Iz, just leave it the fuck alone. Do you want to read the journal from my mom, or do you want to mock my lack of a love life?” Michael asked, his shoulders dropping as he looked at his sister. Something about his physical affect much have broken through her inquisitive habit and she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine but only because you look like a kicked puppy,” she said, reaching for the second journal that they’d gotten from Tripp’s metal box. One was Tripp’s and the other had been Nora’s. Alex had taken his uncle’s journal and left the other one with Michael and his siblings.</p><p> </p><p>Four hours later found them having gotten through at least half of the journal and talked about growing up. Michael sharing some hidden stories of the life away from Roswell. Isobel paused as Michael walked around fiddling with a tube of dirt and a small tube on the other side of the table. She just watched her brother who looked almost at peace as he worked. The alien stuff that for a decade had been on the other side of the table now lay sitting on a second table in the corner. Isobel watched as he focused on the tube adding something to the tube and setting it back in the tray before looking over some schematics.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you could go to school now if you want too? Albuquerque is only three hours from here and you could get in if you wanted too easily. Max and I can handle Roswell and I can talk to you whenever I want now.” Isobel said, watching as Michael stilled before looking at her. Referencing their renewed psychic bond that they’d worked on after Noah had died.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh I can’t leave Sanders alone here, I uh – I’m alright here Iz. What would I do with a fancy degree anyway?” Michael asked, not meeting her eyes as he shrugged off the question. “To be honest I’m not even sure about what I’d study at this point. Most things I can teach myself or have taught myself at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t leave or you don’t want too?” Isobel pressed, walking around the table to take Michael’s hand in hers. “Honestly being an actual genius means you could study anything that made you happy and you’d probably find a way to make it work.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael just nodded interlacing his fingers with hers and pulling his personal noncommittal shrug. “Nah I’m okay here with you, Liz, Rosa, Max, Sanders, and hell even Valenti and Maria.”</p><p> </p><p>“I notice you didn’t mention Alex in that sentence,” Isobel said, nudging her brother’s shoulder with hers as she crowded his space. While they were polite – even friendly in a group setting, Isobel had heard from Maria that Alex and Michael hadn’t hung out alone since getting Max back. Hell Alex had started to casually date the</p><p> </p><p>Michael didn’t rise to the bait just leaned into her warmth and it took Isobel a moment to realize that Michael, her angry fist-fight happy brother, was crying onto the table. Pulling him fully into her arms, she slowly took his weight as he sagged into her embrace sobs erupting from him. Not just the few silent tears that sometimes escaped his eyes, these were full body wracking sobs. When his knees gave out, she helped him to slowly sit on the cement. Slowly Isobel just rubbed his back and tried to think what would have brought this breakdown on. As she tried to comfort her brother, she realized he’d lost complete control and things were starting to fly around the room. Countering his telekinesis with her own she hugged Michael tighter cursing everyone and everything that had hurt her brother including herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I never enough?” he mumbled, face pressed against Isobel’s neck clinging to her as though she’d leave too.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about Michael?” Isobel asked, rubbing circles on his back her own heart breaking as he started to cry harder. “You are enough, you’re more than enough. You are the best brother in the world. You are there with movies, and tissues, wine, sarcastic commentary as needed. Michael you picked me up and held on tight after Noah first ruined my life in 08, hell you protected me from myself and refused to let me feel alone, even to the detriment of yourself. I’m the luckiest alien girl in the world. Michael you are the best brother in the world even when you refuse to let me buy you clean clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m not enough for him Iz. Nothing I do is enough for him to realize I’m in this for the long haul,” Michael whimpered, tears slowing but he was still shaking. “I know he doesn’t want me to talk about what we do but I’m drowning Iz, I love him so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Isobel froze in her motions before resuming rubbing soothing circles against his spin. Certain questions and concerns that had been tickling the back of her mind over the last six and a half months. Like Michael withdrawing from her and Liz. Always being ‘busy’ at night when she offered the guest room after a movie night. Alex looking less stressed and like he was getting enough sleep. The forlorn looks that Michael would glance at Alex when he wasn’t paying attention. Or how Alex would look at Michael like he hung the moon while Michael was busy fixing something. That time that Michael had come into a meeting with a black eye and brushed aside everyone’s concern like he’d deserved it. How nervous Michael got after seven pm constantly checking his phone for a text or a call before dashing off. The anxiety high Michael had been riding since the night Max died had finally crashed.</p><p> </p><p>Isobel felt her anger mounting. Whatever this arrangement was between Alex Manes and her brother was going to end. It wasn’t healthy. Alex was either willfully using Michael despite knowing how her brother felt, or was as oblivious as the rest of their group to how much Michael was suffering to keep everyone safe and loved.</p><p> </p><p>Isobel wasn’t sure how long they sat on the floor of the bunker an hour or more at least. Until Michael started to pull away sniffling and wiping at his eyes. He looked so broken. “Stay with me tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you come back to my place, there isn’t enough room on your trailer bed for us both,” Isobel said, cupping Michael’s face between her hands. “I’m going to say something and I need you to believe me okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael nodded looking at Isobel eyebrows furrowed confused by her tone. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are the most amazing person on this planet, Michael. Earth is lucky to have you on it, and if Alex fucking Manes can’t see him then he isn’t worth your time,” Isobel said, steeling herself for Michael to pull away and shout at her. Honestly, dealing with this whole crying Michael was new.</p><p> </p><p>“Isobel –” He tried to pull only to be caught by her hands on his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Repeat after me Michael, ‘I am enough as I am’.” Isobel’s voice was soft but firm as she searched his brown eyes with her blue ones. “Say it please I need you to say it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m enough as I am,” he mumbled, and Isobel let go of his face to stand up before pulling her little brother up after her.</p><p> </p><p>Michael followed her up and out of the bunker and was halfway to his truck before he realized that he hadn’t covered the bunker and turned to find the airstream back in its normal place. Isobel placing her flask back into her purse. Nodding thanks Michael sat in the passenger’s seat. It wasn’t even after five pm and he felt like he’d run a marathon. Isobel watched the road as they drove towards her house looking for a sign that Michael was going to crumble again.</p><p> </p><p>Of the three of them, Michael had always been the strongest. He had the most control on his powers, he kept his cool through everything even while his heart was breaking. For Isobel to watch her brother who always seemed to have his alien shit together and even his human shit together (for a poor person), crumble to pieces in front of her made her see red.</p><p> </p><p>She texted Max and told him to grab enough dinner for the three of them from The Crashdown and meet them at her house. Michael looked almost comatose just staring blankly out at the scenery passing them by. “Michael you with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael nodded and reached out to squeeze her hand. “I’m here Iz.”</p><p> </p><p>Isobel pulled into her driveway and unlocked the door with her mind as she helped Michael out of the car just as Max’s jeep pulled up behind them. Michael didn’t even blink as Max walked over to them and clapped him on the back. Frowning Max looked to Isobel who just shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get him into a bed and then I’ll tell you what I learned okay?” Isobel said, steering Michael into the house and into the first-floor bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Once they’re in the bedroom Max is stripping Michael down to his boxers without much argument before Michael just lays down on the blankets and rolls over to face away from his siblings. His shoulders shaking a little as he devolves into tears again. Isobel swears and shucks off her jeans before sliding onto the bed on the other side of facing Michael pulling him to her chest. Max stood there awkwardly before leaving the room to put the bags of food on the kitchen counter coming back with throw blankets.</p><p> </p><p>Michael was back to full blown sobs mumbling something about killing his mom, and Isobel wondered just how long he’d been suffering silently, and no one had even thought to ask him if he was okay. When Max returned and joined them on the bed wrapping his arms around both Isobel and Michael Isobel used her powers to tug the throw blankets over them creating a pile of comfort for Michael.</p><p> </p><p>Soon Michael’s tears turned into sniffles and then even breaths as he cried himself to sleep. Max and Isobel shared a look over Michael’s head. Isobel opened the connection up to Max and allowed him to see what had happened earlier in the day. Max cursed and hugged his siblings closer to him shifting slightly so that Michael didn’t wake.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we gonna do?” Max asked, looking from their go it alone brother. “How do we fix this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to kick Manes’ ass from here to next week,” Isobel whispered, her eyes hard and her jaw set.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t beat up a disabled vet Isobel,” Max argued, to which Isobel shrugged as she smoothed some of Michael’s curls away from his face and wiped away some of the stray tears that her blouse hadn’t soaked up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see what Liz knows and if we’ve all just been oblivious or if Alex knew how Michael felt about him. What do you think Michael meant about him killing his mom?” Max asked, whispering so as not to wake Michael. Isobel shook her head; she didn’t know what Michael had been going through this past year. Honestly, she wasn’t sure that she’d ever paused to check in on Michael. He was always the one together, aside from the drunken bar fights against racists at the Wild Pony.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bother Liz, I’m going to get straight from the source tomorrow once I’m sure that Michael is alright,” Isobel said, shaking her head when Max reached for his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Either way I need to tell her that I’m not going to be coming home tonight,” Max admitted, flushing when Isobel wiggled her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Michael snuggled closer to the warmth around him as he started to wake up only to pull away when he realized it wasn’t Alex he was sleeping with. It was Isobel and there was someone against his back. Turning over he saw Max and bit his lip to keep from laughing. They might not be biologically siblings, but god were they the best siblings a man could ask for. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to slip back into the dark void on unconsciousness. For the first time since he and Alex had been sharing a bed for almost half a year, he felt loved back.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning brought Michael waking in an unfamiliar room before remembering Isobel had brought him home last night. Grabbing the sweats that were set out for him he padded into the kitchen to see Isobel nursing a mug of coffee before floating his over to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry if I ruined your night,” Michael said, flushing as he sipped the coffee looking at his sister. “Where did Max go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Taking care of you didn’t ruin my night and Max had to be at the station at 10 this morning,” Isobel said sternly, looking at her brother and patting the stool next to her. “Want to give me the full details now that you aren’t having a breakdown?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s there to tell, I’ve been letting Alex use me as sleeping pill because apparently the only time he sleeps through the night is if I’m in his bed. Something about smelling like rain or something,” he said, sitting next to his sister and placing is mug on the island counter.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been sleeping with Alex for almost a year and didn’t think to mention this to me?” she asked, trying not to be as shocked as she was. Pushing through her discomfort she took a deep breath steeling herself for the question she had to ask. “Michael has Alex ever raised a hand towards you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh god Iz no,” he said, taking her hands in his and clutching them. “Sometimes he still has night terrors and one time back when we were getting used to sleeping in the same bed, I tried to wake him up and he swung out at me catching me in the eye. That’s the only time he’s ever hurt me physically.”  </p><p> </p><p>Isobel sniffed her eyes watering as she hugged her brother. “I am so relieved but also angry at him for making you feel like you aren’t enough. God you might not have gone to college, live and work in a junkyard, and the town might look down on you for bar fights due to telling the local vocal racist to fuck off; but you are an amazing person. Loving, caring, strong, compassionate, insightful, intelligent as fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah is this your way of telling me that you love me?” Michael teased, clutching her tightly in his arms. “I appreciate the reality check Iz.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you better, I’m not used to my ‘got his shit together’ brother breaking completely down when I talk to him about Mr. Manes,” Isobel said, pulling away to wink at him. “Don’t tell Max I called you that he’d be scandalized.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael nodded and looked at his sister before reaching for his coffee clearing his throat. “Would – uh would it be okay if I hide out here for a few days? Think some things through, get through the list of repairs you keep nagging me about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely, and other then Max no one needs to know where you are,” she said, watching her brother carefully. He looked like a wounded dog – no an abused child barely clinging to his safety lines. Alex had clearly not been paying attention or he wasn’t the person Isobel thought he was. “Oh if you’re doing repairs can you start with the electrical wiring, not sure what Noah was doing in our house but every time I plug in an appliance the whole house shorts out.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael groaned and laughed at the hope in Isobel’s eyes<em>. Who was he to deny the woman putting him up help with her electrical wiring? </em>Nodding he stood up and stretched before floating her car keys over to them from by the door. “I’m gonna go grab my tool kit and some clothes. I’ll be back in an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>Isobel just nodded and stood up to kiss Michael’s cheek. “Perfect gives me time to get ready for the office. I have some work to take care of at the office today, but I’ll be home around eight if you want me to pick something up for dinner let me know.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael sped off to the junkyard. When he got there, he told Sanders something about Isobel being sick and he’ll be taking care of her for the rest week before grabbing his tool kit and box along with a duffle bag of cleanish clothes. On his way back he checked his phone and noticed a few texts from Alex. He debated answering the messages, but he could hear Isobel in his head telling him to just focus on himself. Turning his phone off he pulled into Isobel’s driveway and lugged his stuff into the guest bedroom. Isobel had snagged the keys as he came in before heading out to go to work.</p><p> </p><p>Three days later and Michael hadn’t cried himself to sleep in a day and a half. He seemed less anxious too which Isobel was grateful for. She’d come home that first day to him placing two plates of perfectly done pasta on the table with a bottle of wine decanting on the table. They’d talked, and actually listened to each other. Michael talking about how overwhelming it was not to be able to help Iz, or save his mom. How he’d thrown himself into protecting Alex and making sure Max woke up, he’d just stayed busy and after a while he was just strung out but couldn’t find a way out of everything.</p><p> </p><p>Still as she sat in her office planning a 21<sup>st</sup> birthday for the mayor’s son her mind drifted to the anger that was coursing through her heart. Alex might have his own demons but that didn’t excuse him from willfully not seeing the pain and stress Michael was under. So far, she and Max had convinced, with Sander’s help, the rest of the group that Michael was just in Albuquerque for supplies for the yard. Alex had argued but nothing Isobel hadn’t been able to shut down with her pleasant Ice Queen charm. Looking up as the door opened, she raised an eyebrow leaning back in her chair to look up at the uninvited guest in her office. Alex Manes was standing there arms crossed as he looked at Isobel searching her face.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not in a pod, and he’s not in Albuquerque either. If you knew he was kidnapped why aren’t you and Max looking for him?” his voice was low, but his stance was stone. Isobel snorted and stood up to walk across the room and shut the door to her office behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on in Alex, sit down,” she said, walking back over to her desk seating herself.</p><p> </p><p>“How the fuck are you so calm? Michael is fucking missing possibly kidnapped and you are acting like he’s just on vacation!” Alex hissed, sitting looking at Isobel who was watching him like a hawk.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m calm because I know where Michael is, and just because you don’t know where he is does not make him missing,” Isobel replied, pulling out a nail file not even looking at Alex who looked absolutely perplexed.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he hurt?” Alex’s voice is so low that Isobel has to pause in filing her nails to catch it. Looking at Alex she takes a second to actually look at the man before her. The one that Michael is so ardently in love with.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s fine, no thanks to you,” Isobel hisses, going back to filing her nails. “For someone who claims to love my brother you have a pretty shitty way of showing it.”</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck are you talking about?” Alex asked, slumping in the chair, relief plain as day on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You two have been sleeping together for the last six months, and you expect me to believe that you missed just how much Michael loves you or that he was willing to torture himself for you? How much he’ll give up and sacrifice to make you feel whole and safe?” Isobel said, her voice soft but steel. Alex blanched as Isobel spoke running a hand over his face leaning back in the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“He said he was just there to make sure I got some sleep,” Alex said, his breathing ragged as he paused to take another breath. “He didn’t make any moves, or talk about the future. He just would ask if I’m okay, how my day was…”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex my brother has been letting you call the shots on what ever this non-relationship is for the last decade. He didn’t tell me or Max about you in high school because he was worried about your dad finding out which stemmed from your anxiety about your dad finding out. I caught it in a brief glimpse inside his head right after you left for basic. Apparently, Max has always known. Hell, he would disappear for days on end with no explanation unless we noticed you were back on leave. So, when you said you wanted to be friends, he backed off. No wonder what with all the dates you’ve been on these last few months, with men from various social circles.” Isobel glared at him, reveling in his anguish. Good he deserved to suffer even a fraction of the hopelessness that Michael had poured out only three days ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck why can’t we ever just talk like adults,” Alex mumbled, and Isobel snorted at that. “I – I’m a shitty person Iz, but I’d never intentionally hurt your brother ever.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking at him all earnest and heartbroken Isobel decided to take pity on the Airman. “Michael is safe and healthy. But if you want, I’ll see if he’s up for visitors tomorrow. If he says yes, I’ll text you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded swallowing as he took a deep breath and stood up. “I should have checked in more with him. I shouldn’t have just assumed he was fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea you should have, you took advantage of my brother’s refusal to see you suffer and he’s been drowning ever since.” Isobel said, opening the door telekinetically. “I’ll be in touch.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex left closing the door behind him and Isobel was left with her thoughts. Leaning back, she stared at the ceiling and thought about what Michael had said. Deciding that her underlings could handle the last bit of planning she grabbed her purse and headed home. On the way she grabbed a pack of Michael’s favorite beer and a bottle of wine for herself.</p><p> </p><p>Walking in she laughed, Michael had been focused on the wiring and when she saw him using a blender in the kitchen with no problems, she clapped her hands. “You fixed it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea I found the broken wire leading to the fuse box, and it was easy once I could see the actual problem,” Michael said, looking up at his sister. “I’m making dinner and then I think I’m going to head out back and work on fixing the railing on the back patio.”</p><p> </p><p>“I uh I ran into Alex today, actually he broke into my office to accuse me of not caring about if you were missing or not,” Isobel started slowly, watching Michael like a hawk. “I gave him an olive branch said that if you okayed a visit, I’d text him the location.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael had frozen at the island clenching and unclenching his left hand as he thought about what Isobel was saying. “I need to talk to him, but I think it would be better if I went out to the cabin. I need to get my hat anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Typing quickly on her phone she sent Alex the text and then put her phone away. Walking about the counter she looked at what her brother was making and smiled. “Are you making my mom’s tomato soup?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael nodded and soon cutting boards were hovering and knives were chopping away as Michael added the boosted vegetable stock back into the stock pot. Isobel kissed his cheek before heading upstairs to change.</p><p> </p><p>Isobel called Max and told him to bring Michael’s truck to her place so he could drive himself out to cabin tomorrow. With only a minor grumble from Max, Isobel was soon back downstairs and found the pot simmering on low in an empty kitchen. Walking outside she found him pulling  away at the rotting piece of wood.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” she asked, sitting on the patio chair watching him work.</p><p> </p><p>“Termites Iz. Termites. That’s why your stairs and railings were rotting so I found some brick to remake the stairs and while the mortar dries with the laid brick, I’m going to get rid of the last bit of railing,” Michael said, as he finally pulled the last bit of wood from the side of her home. Using his powers, he set the wood over by the trash as he inspected the side of the house. “I don’t think you need a new railing unless you want one for your parent’s as it’s only two steps from the inside of the house to the patio.”</p><p> </p><p>Isobel nodded and looked at her brother. He looked lighter, talking to her and Max about Caufield, Alex, and hell even the foster homes was probably good for him. He still looked haunted. Isobel had beat Max with a pillow when Michael admitted just how hard it was that Max would heal him without listening to him. Max had apologized and they’d done that bro thing with their eyes before clinking beer bottles. That was another thing, Michael was drinking less of both acetone and alcohol so maybe it was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you didn’t need to fix anything while you stayed here right?” Isobel asked, as she watched Michael patch the nail wholes before putting up a wall planter to cover the spot where the railing had been on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“I – I know that, but I hate charity or feeling like I owe you,” he said, looking at his sister while his powers took over for him sealing the fixture to the wall while the small amount of grout it required. Walking over he sat next to her. “I love you Iz. You’re the best non-sister an alien could have.”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael you are a fucking sap, and I’m 100% your sister so shut your alien mouth.” Isobel hugged him tightly before pulling away and flipping her hair over her shoulder. “If you hate charity so much, would you be willing to do my oil changes and engine repairs for life?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael snorted and pulled Isobel back into his arms and held her close to his chest. When she relaxed, he started tickling her because the moment was almost too genuine. When Isobel squirmed out of his arms laughing, he looked at his sister. Vengeful angel, broken alien, and grieving human all in one pretty package. “I already do that for you Iz, but I’ll be sure to charge you for the work from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh I’m never letting you shower here again,” Isobel grumbled before she squealed as Michael stood up causing her to fall the last two inches to the ground as he jerked his head towards the kitchen door. Nodding she took the offered hand to help her up off the stone patio.</p><p> </p><p>They ate in silence watching each other like hawks, now that Michael wasn’t overwhelmed by his own demons he was back to his usual watchful ways. Making sure that Isobel wasn’t drowning in her own pain. “I can stay longer if you don’t want to be alone still?”</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate that Mikey, but I’m actually doing okay. I think I’m gonna turn the master bedroom into a guest room though and move permanently down into the guest room,” Isobel admitted, putting her spoon in the now empty bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll help you move everything down when you’re ready okay?” he asks, reaching out and holding her hand.</p><p> </p><p>It reminded Isobel of that moment they’d had at the reservation where Michael had told her he’d donate the sperm if she ever wanted a baby, now that they had confirmation that they weren’t actual siblings. He was always watching out for her and honestly the fact he had been so scared to let her do the same broke her heart.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that you’re the best brother in the world, right?” she asked, voice small as she squeezed his hand tightly, smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Really better than saint Max?” Michael teased, squeezing her back not pulling away when she started laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“God, you are such a little brother. Always letting him rile you up, but for your information yes. You always show up, you let me crash at your place, you keep a bottle of my favorite wine in your trailer for emergencies even though it’s at least a paycheck and a half of what you make from Sanders. Michael you always put me and Max first, and I’m so grateful that you love us enough to stand by us even when we let your walls keep us away,” Isobel said, her voice shaking looking down now. She’s been angry at Alex this past week sure, but honestly the guilt had been huge in her head. She was the fucking telepath for fuck sake.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Iz, no crying okay?” he says quickly, moving around the table to kneel in front of her wiping her tears away, “I made a fake identity to wear like armor because I didn’t want to be hurt anymore. I pushed you two away, more so Max because I was mad that he let me take the blame for Rosa without an argument, but I was angry at the world and it was easier to be angry and drink my guilt and shame away for not being strong enough to protect you, Max, or Alex than to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Isobel nodded tears slipping down her face. “I’m the big sister though, I should have been able to see you were hurting.”</p><p> </p><p>“I grew up in places where people regularly either beat me or ignored me Iz. I’m a pro at masking pain for anger, swagger, etc,” Michael said, reaching up to wipe her tears away. “You are an amazing sister and I’m so lucky that you’re mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Isobel hugged Michael tightly then sniffling into his neck before the front door opened to reveal Max standing there with Michael’s keys in his hand. Walking in he looked at his siblings, eyebrow raised. Isobel held her arm out over Michael’s shoulder for Max to join the hug which he did quickly. After two minutes of constant hugging, Michael squirmed out of the hug and stood up to look at his siblings. “Lilo &amp; Stitch?”</p><p> </p><p>Max snorted and Isobel grinned nodding before walking towards the guest room. “Sleep over boys!”</p><p> </p><p>Max looked at Michael who was clearing the table from the bowls before reaching out and pulling him into a hug dirty dishes and all. “I’m sorry for not realizing you were going through hell for the last eleven years, I’ll do better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can better be not making me wear tomato soup?” Michael asked, after Max pulled away looking down at the red liquid on his shirt and Max’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean only if there is enough left for me to have a bowl,” Max said, following Michael into the kitchen where the pot of tomato soup made like his adoptive mom made it slowly cooling on the stove.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if its enough for you to have a bowl, but there should be enough for a normal person to have a bowl,” Michael said, pulling his dirty shirt over his head looking for the laundry basket he’d left by the counter so that he could wash his clothes in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Har. Har. Har,” Max snapped, grabbing the soup mug from the spot where Michael had left it earlier for Max to use when he got here. “Thanks, Michael for being the best of the three of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh Max, there has been enough sappy shit this week without you adding it on too,” Michael teased, groaning as Max punched his shoulder lightly. “Love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon the three siblings were tangled limbs in the downstairs bedroom watching as Nani screamed into a pillow. As the night wore on though they all drifted asleep at various points in the film. Max didn’t make it to the midway point, Michael was gone by the battle and Isobel was slipping off as the credits rolled. Three lost souls finding refuge from the dangers of their adoptive world together.</p><p> </p><p>Isobel woke up around 7:30 to an empty bed though the sheets weren’t yet cold. She can hear pots and pans banging in the kitchen and two male voices hissing something at each other, laughing she grabs Michael’s hoodie from the chair he’d stashed it on and pulls it over her tank top and sleep shorts. Wandering into the kitchen she sees Michael and Max cooking – bickering while things cook is probably a more accurate description than cooking but it’s nice.</p><p> </p><p>“Coffee’s fresh,” Max says, smiling at his twin. Though they know now that they aren’t really twins it doesn’t stop the decades long love and familiarity that they’ve got for each other.</p><p> </p><p>“You two are my heroes, though Max I didn’t know you knew what a whisk was,” Isobel says, causing Michael to snort before turning his back to their brother as he focused on the bacon he was laying out to put in the oven.</p><p> </p><p>“You two are assholes,” Max mutters as he whisks the pancake batter together like Michael showed him.</p><p> </p><p>“But we’re your assholes, so it’s fine,” Michael sniped, as he floated a freshly poured cup of coffee over to Isobel sitting across on the kitchen island.</p><p> </p><p>Isobel and Max left soon after to get to work and home to change before their next shift. Leaving Michael alone in his sister’s house. He had a few hours until he said he’d be at Alex’s and honestly, he was anxious about seeing him. So, Michael did what he did best. He grabbed a box and went upstairs to see what he could move from the upstairs master bedroom and what he’d need his powers for.</p><p> </p><p>By 11:30 he’d got the everything that didn’t seem tainted by Noah down and into the first-floor bedroom and all the associated bathroom requirements into the enjoining bathroom. Looking around he snagged a stray piece of paper to write a note for Isobel. Leaving the note on the kitchen island along with the bottle of Isobel’s favorite wine he’d grabbed from the wine cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Isobel, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To really thank you for letting me get my head on straight I moved everything down from your old master bedroom to the one on the ground floor. If I forgot anything let me know. I’ll go up and get it for you. I am a surly, grumpy, alcoholic-adjacent brother. I didn’t realize I was drowning until I was completely overwhelmed. You are the best big sister on this planet and I’m sorry I pulled away for a decade, you didn’t deserve that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was wearing clean dusty boots, jeans, his favorite belt buckle that had a turquoise inlay of the Rocky Mountains on it. On top he’d gone with a simple black shirt and his favorite dark green button up over it. Isobel might have laid it out for him. Sitting in his truck he rubbed his hands on the thighs of his jeans biting his lip he looked up at the cabin he’d spent the last six months sleeping in.</p><p> </p><p>Steeling himself he got out and walked slowly up to the front porch, already thinking of a way to make the stairs half a ramp. As he got closer the door opened, and Alex was there leaning against the frame looking him over seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Private,” he said, trying to lighten the tension crackling between them as he walked up the steps.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Captain and I’m in the Air Force Michael,” Alex said, the line rote memory at this point as he stepped onto the porch closing the front door behind him. “I uh figured it would be easier to talk out here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, yea easier.” Michael sat down on the steps while Alex sat in one of the rocking chairs, both giving each other space to sort out what they wanted to say. “I heard you broke into Iz’ office yesterday?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would not have if you’d answered any of the forty texts or they’d told the truth about where you were,” Alex snapped, his face flushing as he looked down at his hands. “I – I thought my dad or brother had taken you okay? I was worried.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, no such luck, I had a breakdown in the bunker,” Michael admitted, looking at Alex who was doing his hardest not to look at Michael. Sighing Michael leaned his head back to rest on the railing. “You really hurt me Manes, more than your father ever could. I know you have your own demons, and issues but you managed to hurt me in the process.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Alex’s voice was low. He didn’t elaborate or blame it on his issues. Instead he looked at Michael dead in the eye. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were drowning and that I was going on dates while keeping you at my beck and call. It’s not fair and you deserve more.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right I do deserve more, but the thing is I don’t want more. I love you Alex. I’ve been in love with you since I was fifteen, and you told the teacher to lay off me not having my homework done. I loved you before you offered me the shed, and I loved you more than I thought any human was worth,” Michael paused catching his breath, tears pouring down his cheeks. “I can’t deny you anything, I don’t know how too. When you weren’t sleeping well, I didn’t know what else to do but be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate all that you’ve done for me. I’m can promise that from now on this isn’t going to be a one-way relationship,” Alex said, walking over from the chair to kneel on the porch taking Michael’s hands in his. Michael watched him warily worried about his prosthetic against the rough porch wood. “I love you Michael and I’m sorry for everything I’ve done or acted to make you think that you weren’t worthy of love.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about the next time you get scared? Your dad says something? I get into another bar fight? How do I know that you aren’t going to walk away, because the yo-yo thing you do, it breaks me Alex,” Michael whispered, looking into the warm pain filled brown eyes of Alex Manes who was clutching his hands tight in his. Leaning forward he sagged against the warmth of Alex. “You shouldn’t be kneeling on the ground it’s not good for your knee.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I am back in regular therapy and I’m not promising to fuck up, but I’m telling you that I’m done hiding. I don’t want to treat you like a dirty secret because you are amazing.” He paused to laugh letting go of Michael’s hands to sit on the porch and pull Michael into his arms holding the cowboy to his chest as tight as he could. “I’m the one who should be worrying about you Michael and you’re focusing on my leg?”</p><p> </p><p>“I always focus on your leg, and your hands. Your shoulders, the way you look, I’m always paying attention Alex,” Michael whispered, pressing his face against Alex’s chest. Wrapping his arms around Alex’s middle he started crying in earnest. “It hurts that I’m only good enough to be your sleeping pill but not the man you take out on dates Alex. god I thought I could handle it, but as you can see I really am not holding it as together as I’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex didn’t know what to say to that, every action he’d taken with Michael had reinforced the man’s feelings of worthlessness and inadequacy. Rubbing his hands over Michael’s back he let his own tears fall. “I’m going to spend the rest of my life showing you just how worthy of all the love in the world you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Michael whined, pressing his face deeper into Alex’s chest the sobs racking his body. Alex winced at the words but just tightened the grip he had on Michael. Every doubt that Michael had about him he’d earned, by just taking from Michael but not paying attention to the man’s pain. Michael shifted pulling away slightly to look at Alex offering a small smile. “I promised myself that I wouldn’t break down.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry it took you to break down for me to realize that you weren’t okay,” Alex said, wiping the tears away from Michael’s cheeks. Sighing he pulled Michael into a chaste kiss, lips barely brushing against lips. “I love you Michael and I’m done running okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we take it day by day and I’ll try not to use anger to push you away.” Michael asked, eyes wide searching Alex’s for a hint of something. Alex nodded and ran his fingers gently through Michael’s curls. Like a cat getting ear scratches Michael leaned into Alex’s hands. Smiling he wiped at a stray tear before glancing at Alex’s right leg. “Let’s go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael it is 12:45,” Alex laughed, as Michael pulled away and stood up completely before holding out two hands to help Alex up off the porch. Gingerly Alex stood starting with his left leg and then going to put weight on his right leg once he was most straight. His knee protested and he winced until a pillowy feeling formed between the joint and his leg. Michael had his face scrunched up looking at him before pulling him into a tight embrace. Alex returned it and breathed in the smell of sweat and ivory soap. It was home.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so tired Alex, I have been sleeping all right with my siblings keeping me company, but I miss curling around you. Knowing we’re both safe and sound though, it triggers something in my head. Just like it does in yours,” Michael admitted, his face flushing. Running a hand through his curls he looked at Alex for an answer. “Please, we can finish hashing out the details later.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. In fourteen years, Alex had never seen Michael look as wrecked as he did standing on his porch this afternoon. Taking Michael’s right hand in his left he led the way into the cabin and towards the familiar bedroom. Once inside Michael stripped to his little green men boxers and laid on his side of the bed. Alex stripped down too, his boxers just a generic black pair, before sitting on his side of the bed to take off his prosthetic and sock. When he laid down Michael moved to spoon him, and Alex shook his head. Frowning Michael looked confused before Alex slid up on the bed using pillows to support his back before pulling Michael into his arms tucking the man’s head under his chin on his chest.</p><p>“I need to hold you okay, I need to know you’re safe in my arms right now,” Alex said softly, running his right hand along Michael’s arm as his right hand ran through the curls careful not to pull on any knots. Michael nodded settling against his chest as though a weight was lifted from him. “We’ll talk later I promise but honestly I just need you to know that from now on the only one I’m taking on dates is you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promises, promises,” Michael murmured, eyes closed as he fell sound asleep a smile across his lips. The warmth of Alex holding him firmly to his chest lulling him asleep, the steady beat of Alex’s heartbeat a lullaby to his broken heart. Alex smiled softly to himself as he slowly fell asleep too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Michael wake up, I’m ordering pizza and I wanted to know if you wanted the hot wings or the extreme heat wings,” Alex asked, gently shaking Michael awake as he muted his phone. Michael stirred rolling his head cracking his neck as he looked up at Alex who was suddenly not underneath him.</p><p> </p><p>“Extreme heat please,” he mumbled reaching out to tangle his fingers with Alex’s before sitting up and draping himself across Alex’s back to look at the options on the website. “Ooh can we get garlic bread?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex snorted and nodded as he selected a double order of the garlic bread and then added an extra pizza for tomorrow. It was Friday so he was hoping that he could convince Michael to stay the weekend, with a date Sunday to the Crashdown for brunch. Maybe then go to the Wild Pony for a night of drinks and snacks. Michael placed a few well placed kisses to Alex’s neck and shoulder before settling to just rest his head against Alex’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“My wallet is in the truck I’ll be right back,” Michael said, pulling away quickly grabbing his jeans and hopping out of the bedroom towards his car. Alex frowned not sure about the tone in Michael’s voice but just decided to trust him. When Michael came back in wearing his black cowboy hat and no pants Alex had to move the laptop off his knees, he was laughing so hard. “I amuse you Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are sex on two legs Michael, but this combo is making you look like a bad homemade porn star,” Alex teased, reaching to pull Michael closer by his hands. “I think it’s the socks honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael snorted before leaning down to kiss Alex deeply climbing into the other man’s lap, knees straddling his legs. Careful not put weight on Alex’s lap bracing his hands in Alex’s hair, Michael melted as he felt Alex’s hands join the fray. All too soon Alex was pulling away slightly to press a kiss to Michael’s cheek. “We said we were going to talk love.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael whined but rolled off Alex’s lap on the opposite side of the laptop panting trying to stop thinking with his dick for a moment. “We should. I want this Manes, I want lazy afternoons with you, date nights, movie nights, exhausted nights. I want to take this slow and fast all at once.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm I want to take this slow, and listen to each other, pay attention to what we’re dealing with. I don’t want to be scared of our shared and separate trauma, but most of all I don’t want to take those fears out on each other anymore. I want date nights, date days, movie nights, morning cuddles. Watching the sun rise and set with you beside me.” Alex was looking at Michael trying not to notice how perfect he looked spread naked on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Michael leaned up on his elbows looking at Alex a small smile forming before he held out a hand. “So one day at a time and we work at this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like the most adult thing we’ve agreed to do in our lifetime,” Alex agreed, leaning over to kiss Michael short and quick. Turning he submitted the online food order grateful that Grubhub would deliver this far out. Placing his laptop on his bedside table he went to put his phone on the charger.</p><p><br/>
“I – I’m cutting back on alcohol and acetone, could you help hold me accountable?” Michael’s voice was low, and Alex looked back over at him before laying down, so they were touching and pulling Michael into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you hold me accountable when I get lost in my head deal?” Alex’s voice was gentle as he carded his fingers through the soft curls on his chest, listening to Michael’s breathing even out. “So are we doing this?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re absolutely doing this, and if it’s okay I have the bags of clothing from when I was staying at Isobel’s house. So I don’t have to leave right away,” Michael said, looking up at Alex. His chin resting on Alex’s chest. “If you don’t mind a weekend first date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds perfect,” Alex said, before using his strength to flip them so he was straddling Michael gently. “We have fifty minutes till the food gets here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do your worst Private.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be nice. Please leave kudos and  comments to let me know what you liked or didn't. New to the fandom. </p><p>Plot worm that wouldn't leave me alone.</p><p>Do not think that I hate Alex at all. I love one baby gay airman. I think that they both have things to work through but I wanted to highlight a destructive pattern Michael has of protecting everyone to his own detriment. Alex loves his cowboy he just didn't recognize that Michael was drowning because Michael doesn't want to bother anyone. So a miscommunication occurred. It's also a Alien sibling centric fic. Which is why malex is second. It's Isobel realizing that for as often as Michael protects them he needs help too. Then not interfering too much between Michael and Alex.<br/>Find me at:<br/>Childoftimeandmagic on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>